


Of Kinks and Dresses

by Violet_Reaper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Collars, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oh god, john crossdresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:25:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Reaper/pseuds/Violet_Reaper
Summary: John finds things in Bro's closet. He decides to try it on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first remotely dirty thing I've ever wrote.

John was in Texas for the whole summer. Most would assume that he was out there to go see his best friend Dave, but that wasn't exactly the case. Dave was in Italy for the summer. John was in Texas, in the Strider residence, to see Bro.  
Bro and John had been dating for a month, starting it over pesterchum. It wasn't a common way to start dating someone, but nothing about Bro or their relationship was common.  
Bro, in preparation for his arrival, ordered a light blue Lolita-type dress that cut off at the mid-thighs. He also got white stockings with a garter belt and a nice pair of blue panties. Among other things. But he didn't tell John right away, he was waiting for a little bit before he asked John. Bro hid the things in a box in his closet.  
It had only been two days since John was in the apartment, and he was already going through the box in Bro's closet labeled 'JOHN' in big letters. Bro was out and would probably be for the next few hours, so John was free to explore. In this box was the dress, stockings, garterbelt and panties, along with a leather collar that said 'Daddy's boy' on the tag. Blushing, embarrassed, but liking the idea, he picked up the box and went into the bathroom.  
Putting on the outfit was easy. Dressing in frilly outfits had always intrigued John. Made him feel warm and special. He didn't put the collar on, though. John walked out and strutted around the apartment, looking at himself in any reflective surface he could find. He was checking out his front in a long mirror back in Bro's room when a voice sounded from the door.  
"John. What are you doing?"  
John froze. Bro. Bro was home.  
He didn't move as the Texan walked slowly and tauntingly towards him. Large hands slid around his hips and pulled back, so their bodies were pressed tightly together. Hidden eyes traced John's body, and assessed his boyfriend. His hands rose and tugged a bit here and there, fixing and adjusting the garment.   
"Do you like it?" Bro asked. The one in question couldn't figure out if he was mad, happy, disturbed, or any other plethora of emotions. John responded with a tiny yes.  
Bro chuckled, and moved away from John.   
The box was back on the bed, as John had placed it there after he got dressed.  
"Close your eyes, baby." Bro said from across the room. John did as he was told. A light tinkling was heard, and footsteps as well as Bro strode across the room back to John. Something leather was wrapped around his neck. He blushed and gasped. The collar.  
When it was tightly fastened, he opened his eyes. It went nicely with the whole ensemble. The black leather complemented the blue of the dress and the gold name tag hung delicately beneath it. Bro spoke again, a teasing edge in his voice.  
"Well?"  
"I like it." John responded in a cute voice.  
"I like it, what?"   
"I like it, daddy."  
"Good boy."  
Bro swooped down and picked up John princess style. John squeaked.  
"Time for some fun, baby boy."  
"Oh god."


End file.
